From Afar
by Overseerneversleeps
Summary: The 12th Doctor runs into his old companion, and remembers why Earth means so much to him. Prequel to the Twelfth Hour Series.


**From** **Afar**

_**(Author's Note: Although this is not the first thing I've written, it is the first thing I am posting, partially because I'm trying to see if this document manager works for me. If it does, you can expect a lot more from me, because I write waaay too much. Read and review please! I do not own or claim to own Doctor Who or it's characters.)**_

The door to the Tardis creaked open in the quiet alley. The bright blue police box would not be seen here, perfect for what its inhabitants would be doing.

"Alright so, we're just here for a coffee run, thats all right? No Dalaks, or Cybermen, or anything of the sort. Just coffee?" came the chipper voice belonging to Clara Oswald. The young brunette stepped out from the time machine, glancing back and forth suspiciously. She was well dressed in a fitted sweater and a pencil skirt, with heels to match.

"Yes yes, stop being so paranoid! Just for coffee!" replied the Scottish brogue from inside. "We've done enough today, wouldn't you say?"

The Doctor stepped out from the Tardis behind his companion. A rather dapper looking man in a sleek black outfit, with an intense gaze and short grey hair, the knowledge of the ages was seemingly written across his face. This was fitting, seeing as the Time Lord was almost 2,000 years old, and had seen more in his long life then any one man should.

"Alright then, what year is it?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"2013 ofcorse," She would have been able to tell that if she just looked around for more than ten seconds.

"Right, so what kind of coffee do you want?"

"Same as always" he replied with a shrug. Clara sighed.

"You hated the last cup I got you," she countered.

"Fine, then surprise me! Come on we don't have all day!" he snapped, his thick brows furrowing, "Unless you don't feel like seeing the Kyper Opera on time!"

She gave him an exasperated look.

"You have a time machine, you can show up whatever time you want!"

"At this rate, I _won't _ be able to! With you jabbering on I'll have regenerated! Again!" he rolled his deep set eyes, "Now get going we don't have all day!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going! And don't you wander off this time! I don't feel like being stuck here until you decide to come back after 3 weeks!"

The Doctor gave her a deadpan stare. "Gee, thanks mum" the Time Lord replied sarcastically.

With that, Clara turned about and walked down the ally, grumbling to herself.

After a few moments of waiting, to be sure the girl was gone, The Doctor followed suit, exiting the dank alleyway into the hustle and bustle of London.

The streets were always so busy here, with cars zooming every wich way and people skittering about in every direction. Humans always seemed to be in such a hurry. Then again it made sense to him, their lives were brief, they almost had to be in a rush to do everything.

As he walked down the sidewalk he could not help but wonder what it was about this place. Not London per say, just Earth in general. It was such a simple planet, filled with miniscule, pudding brain humans. They had times where their stupidity was only equaled by sheer arrogance.

Yet, every incarnation of himself came here time and time again. Sometimes he felt this was the only place he ever went he was here so much. He couldn't help but wonder why. Perhaps it was the food...

He stopped at a crosswalk as the cars shot by, next to a businessman in a grey suit.

"Maybe they remind me of home. Of Gallifrey," he thought outloud, tapping his chin.

"Oi! Weirdo, who you talkin' to?" The businessman next to him abruptly shouted in a cockney accent.

"I wasn't talking to you, pudding brain!" The Doctor shouted back, his fierce eyebrows making him appear more angry then he actually was. His Scottish accent did not do him any favors.

"Crazy old git!" the man said, hurrying uncomfortably down the sidewalk in an attempt to escape the eccentric old man. The Doctor yelled after him instead, his arms out wide like a belligerent child.

"Oh sure! Like you've never talked to yourself out loud in public before, eh Mr. Perfect!?" he shook his head in exhaustion.

That was another thing about humanity, they were so awkward in conversation. They couldn't seem to hold one for very long, let alone listen to what anyone else had to say. It was one of the more annoying traits they seemed to have. That, and how easily confused they were. So often he explained something to one of them only to have a blank expression greet him.

As soon as the light changed he crossed the street, passing store after store on his long walk to nowhere in particular. Eventually he found a nice park bench outside a clothing store and sat down.

He rested for a bit and watched the people go by. Sometimes he forgot how many of them there were, at any given time. From their birth, their race would last until the death of the universe. That was something to be admired. Even the Time Lords could not accomplish that.

Then, he saw her. There was no mistaking her while she window shopped. He could spot her through a tornado within a hurricane. Her shoulder length brown hair, her heart shaped face, and those soulful eyes. There were more lines on her face then when he had last seen her, but that didn't matter. It was still her.

An exuberant smile came to his face. "Sarah Jane Smith!" he exclaimed quietly through a whisper.

Immediately he got to his feet and rushed across the street, clumsily dodging and weaving out of the way of cars zooming in either direction. A chorus of horn honks and angry yells followed him as he lept for the sidewalk, coming to a stop next to a light pole.

He glanced up the street, finding Sarah amongst the crowd ahead. At a rapid pace he began following her.

Sarah Jane was no normal human, not by a long shot. The Doctor first "met" her with his third face, and she traveled extensively with his fourth self. She had since met most of his following versions, fifth, seventh, eighth, tenth, and eleventh. She even met his first and second life later, wich only made sense to a time traveler.

Out of his many companions he had through the years, Sarah had perhaps seen the most. Together they faced The Cybermen, The Thal Dome, Davros and the Dalaks, the Ice Warriors of Mars, she had even seen him die.

This regeneration was new however, even to the Doctor himself. She had yet to see this one.

He followed her for a few blocks, and saw her duck into a small store that sold cookware. The tiny boutique was lined with shelves containing various types of cooking appliances and implements.

He walked slowly through the door and into the shop. He was met by a young girl wearing an apron and a name tag inscribed "Janet".

"Goodmorning sir!" She greeted with a big smile, "Is there anything I can help you find today?"

The Doctor ignored the women and slid past, causing her to frown before moving on to the next customers. The Doctor walked briskly through the store, his head on a swivel. It did not take long for him to find Sarah Jane, standing in front of a rack on non-stick frying pans, examining one.

He almost strolled right up to her and said hello. They were old friends after all, but something stopped him. Something not to do with her, but himself. Every life, Sarah Jane's included, became the epitome of chaos when he walked into it. Danger lurked around every corner, danger some people did not survive. At times, Sarah herself almost died, something that, should he be the cause of, he would never forgive himself for.

He could not reveal himself, not if it would put her in danger. Not after everything she had endured because of him.

But he had to do something, she was about to make a terrible mistake. He saw the pan she was holding, a simple cast iron one. He had seen Sarah cook before, and she needed non-stick. There were ceramic pans right in front of her!

Like more then a few times many years ago, he had to save Sarah Jane Smith. Quickly he walked near to where she was standing, and pretended to busy himself by some wisks.

He glaced over at her once, then twice, then finally spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss? I see you holding that pan there. Were you planning to buy that?" he said waving his finger.

"Me?" She replied supprised, "Yes, I was, why do you ask?"

"Oh I saw a program on T.V last week, that pans like that cause..." he hesitated. It had to be something convincing." Tumors. On your eyes" he lied. One could never go wrong with tumors, everyone was afraid of those, the smart people anyway.

"Really?" She asked in shock, putting down the pan, "That's not good. Perhaps I'll get something else." Now he had her.

"They recommend ceramic pans. Very healthy for the eyes, and easy to clean up stuck on messes. I'd put my money there."

Sarah picked up the pan, and flipped it over. He saw her smirk. She was going to buy it. He began to make his escape, turning around to exit the store.

"Sounds perfect..." she called behind him, "And to who do I owe this cancer preventing tip?"

This was his chance, just to let her know her old friend was still around, and still watching over her. He smiled widely.

"John Smith," was his only reply.

The Doctor did not need to turn around to see the look on her face. The large grin that undoubtedly spread across her face. He exited the store, and turned back to the sidewalk, and headed back toward the Tardis.

Sarah Jane Smith. There was a human for the ages. Smart, strong, adventitious, brave, ambitious; all traits that were important. All traits he valued.

Realization dawned on him. That was why he always returned to Earth, despite their flaws, humans showed all the traits important in anyone. That was why he came here, they were exceptional in the most normal way. They could all be as such, if they chose to be, all they had to do was want to.

Soon he arrived at the Tardis, before Clara had returned. She had no idea he had left, and she wouldn't. That was something between him and the best companion he had ever had. Sarah Jane Smith.


End file.
